Usuario discusión:BlackGreenGhost
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 15:17 6 jun 2010 ok ok y gracias por todos los alagos jajaja bueno no t llamaras lucas ya que hay un lucas en la novela asi que t puedes llamar Rafi si quieres bueno besos byeEspeon9 18:44 29 jun 2010 (UTC) LOKIIIIIIS!!! Disculpa por no responderte antes!! Lo siento!! Pues mira el codigo es el siguiente: EL código va entre <> para que sirva. Lo que esta en negrita se cambia: El 5 es el grosos del margen. El #006400 es el número del color. Y el Kristen se cambia por el nombre del color. Esto te puede ayudar con los color: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores Espero ser lo mas clara posible, si no tu dime y yo le pongo el color a tu página! xD Solo necesitarias decirme el color del margen y el de la página n.n Cuidate Amigo!!--' Gumi-chan ~o~' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '23:21 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Buenas! Mira, te contesto rápido porque me tenog que ir xD. Por nada!! Y espero que te sirva!! Si estoy bien graicas por preguntar!! Espero que tu tambien.. Te aviso! Apereceras en el capitulo 3!! De la novela! espeor que hasta ahora te haya gustado! Y te queria preguntar que si en vez de una chica, ¿podriamos ser nosotros tus amigos los que te cambaimos? Es que si no se me hace mucho personajes, espero que comprendas... Adios!! Cuidate! 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '03:19 2 jul 2010 (UTC) YOO QUERUU! Guardo mi puestillo!!! xDDD 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '00:42 4 jul 2010 (UTC) PLEASEE!! Mira, queria pedirte que si mi personaje (Julie Watson) puede revolver el pelo del personaje del personaje de Hikari Kat!! (Yukari Hatake) y que esta se moleste!! Pliiis!! xD Si aceptas graicas y si no igual gracias n.n 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '04:22 4 jul 2010 (UTC) uwu holaaa lokiss... uuenuu veoo k lleguée tardee xa inscriibiirmee en tu novela i keríaa saber sii no podríaa saliir aunqe sea como personaje secundario o en un cap, pero sino kerés no pasa nada (= lo entenderé grax! ^w^ '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 18:23 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Okiis nwngra graxx x dejarme participar!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 22:39 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Lokis Haru no pudo hacer su ficha en tu discusion, me pide que te diga que veas su blog. Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '00:26 8 jul 2010 (UTC) nwn aww el aetiiculo tiiene k ser apartee cmo iceee io el miioo :3 'ℓυкα - ѕαмα 09:06 14 jul 2010 (UTC) mmm.... En mi novela The elements Gurdian te has saltado muchas normas: 1- El elemento planta me lo pedi yo 2- Robastes el sprite, (eso creo ><) porque ese sprite le perteneze a Usuario:FANPOK 3- Pillastes 7 pokemon y tan solo eran 5 4- No se vale legendarios --[[User:Maya1999|'╰☆╮✿↔мιka☆↔✿╰☆╮']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Tik Tok♪']] 11:15 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Claro Saldrás, pero ¿te parecería como un personaje secundario? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 02:18 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Lokis! Sales en el cap 2 necesito que me dejes una breve historia como estudiante (mejor si es una historia lo más normal posible), tu nombre y si quieres una imagen ok? Lo mas pronto posible dejamelo en mi discuu gracias.. ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 12:22 26 ago 2010 (UTC) n.n Okaa n_n el arтe eѕ algo qυe deвe мorιr para qυe podaмoѕ aprecιar тoda ѕυ вelleza ~''' 18:16 4 sep 2010 (UTC) hola perdona no sabia que tenia que ser un personaje T-T o no soy niguno borralo perdona las molestias T^T [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P]] 19:06 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ok Si reservame uno porfavor xD muchas gracias [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P']] 19:21 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Lokis u.u Lokis he tenido un problemilla en la novela: El Secreto de la Academia así que la tengo que reiniciar, te queria comentar eso porque tu fuiste uno de los que comentó. Deseame suerte (al igual que haru debe hacer >=3 xDD) ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 20:40 9 sep 2010 (UTC) HOla wooola seguro ya has leido High School Pokemon - The Musical y por eso te has inscrito xD, bueno ya tiene placa si kieres pontela xDD, bueno te mando este mensaje para que quede claro que tu saldras en la SEgunda Temporada(Camino a las Nacionales). Otra cosa, me gustaria saber que cancion cantarias y con kien/es? ♪Besos♪ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Disculpa... Lokis, te queria hacer una pregunta ¿qué poder tienen los vampiros de sangre pura? Porqué quería ver ese puesto, pero para eso tambine quería saber que poderes tenian. Si no please guardame puesto como un vamp0iro con otros poderes. ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 15:59 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP hola es ke no me gusta el tema de la magia xDDD, ni algunas cosas xDDD Giovi =D si si me gustaria participar en caballero vampiro (?) Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP claro¡¡ claro que me gustaria, colo cuentame de que trata o solo ponme donde inscribirme, un gusto conocerte, despues charlamos, adoro hacer nuevas amistades como explosiones, mucho gusto lokis Archivo:Keyko.pngkeyko, la chica del fuego fatuo ups, perdon por la demora ups, perdon por eso, olvide poner mis poderes, ya los puse en la discucion del caballero vampiro, tambien leere tu otra novela, espero que mis poderes sean apropiados n.n chaoo, cabello carmesy y sangre pura Por casualidad Quieres una firma a color solo pensaba muchos quieren firma a color se lo preguntare a lokis y ps lo que tienes que hacer es ir a preferencias donde dice Su apodo (para firmas) tienes que darle click a tratar firma como wikitexto despues pones este codigo Enlace para tu usuarioEnlace para la discu ''' En nombre de usuario pon tu nombre de usuario en nombre de color ve a la paleta de colores este link http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores pones el nombre del color que quieras en enlace para tu usuario tienes que poner lo que quieras poner en el usuario y con la discu es lo mismo pero dira otra cosa espero ser buen maestro y por cierto has visto vampire knith por que la apariencia que quiero en el caballero vampiro es de zero de vampire night ok saludos de PD:Todo el codigo va pegado [[User:El glaceon macho|єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 21:17 26 sep 2010 (UTC) espera De que plantilla hablas? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 23:22 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Lokis Tienes puesto reservado en Cazadores De Almas como el doctor loco [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 18:30 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Podrias hacerlos en paint como yo los hago debes hacerlo basandote en un traje real n.n deben ser de invierno, playa etc... at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 04:05 1 oct 2010 (UTC) claro! es una pena no ser un vampiro pero si tan importantes don los humanos pues, me encantaria serlo! Anabelll- Cynda 16:41 1 oct 2010 (UTC) oye rafi Mira rafi soy espi, en la inscripcion para Dimensions se te olvido poner la edad y el sitio en el q esta tu tatuaje (cuello, brazo etc) entre mas pronto lo pongas empezare mas temprano bueno chau Hola! x3 perdon en tardar en responder! u.uU no lei el mensaje, bueno si quieres que participe yo participo x3 '♥мιкα ★' 06:19 5 oct 2010 (UTC) ok x3 ahora me isncribo :3 '♥мιкα ★' 17:30 5 oct 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias gracias por el comentario, me agrado mucho, adoro a mis amistades, y gracias por tu chiste me encanta que la gente se ria de lo que hago y lo que digo, siempre es bueno tener algo de que reirse, cuidate , hasta luego, las hamburguesas no tienen pancreas XD la chica del fuego eh o.o intente inscribirme y pareze qe no hay plazas xD '♥мιкα ★' 18:39 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Lokis Podiras venir al xat http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon es que esta solo si entraste y alguien te baneo era yo perdon es que como no hablabas ok te esperamos en el xat [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg тнє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'кι∂ нαтαкє''']] 22:39 5 oct 2010 (UTC)